


The winner really takes it all

by MarteloDeAssis



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarteloDeAssis/pseuds/MarteloDeAssis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is paying the price of losing his life in a bet against Aizen and ends up being shared between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.</p><p>Ichigo recalls the day that changed his life forever as well as how it developed from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Right here, Right now**

The sunshine shyly broke through a thin slit between the curtains, caressing my cheeks as I slowly woke up sat by the bedside with my back leant on it. I could feel the soft sheets falling from the mattress on my shoulders, candid white as the walls of this vast room in Las Noches. As I stare at the weak sunray defying the darkness of the room I feel the sheets moving and the mattress shaking, I turn my head rightwards to glance a pale white foot retreating from its position a few centimeters from my nose towards the center of the bed.

“Good morning Ichi-kun, are you awake?” Amidst yawns, a tender voice calls me.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, a seventeen years old boy with quite a handful of stories on his back, but right now also nothing more than a slave paying off a debt from a deal I should never have made. I have been in this place for roughly 4 months by now, so much has happened in that time… Sometimes I catch myself reading my diary to remember how it was like in my first days. Things are so complicated now… Anyway, time to work.

“Good morning Ulqui-sama, shall I massage your feet?”

One might wonder how I fell as low as from a Substitute Shinigami, whose powers rivalled captains’ and put Soul Society in my debt a couple of times, to a slave to those I was actually seeking to destroy. Very well, I shall give you an account of this shameful story, as I swallow my pride while rubbing the tender feet of my ‘master’. Every time I look back to it I feel I am right at that moment, living over and over that day.

**The day it all began.**

What a great night this is! It may seem foolish or careless to do this while we are at war, but it can’t be helped, we all need some fun after all. I will even get that chance to show these bastards from Soul Society how it is done nowadays, I can’t wait to catch their stunned gaze as they watch my dancing skills and sex appeal, unique to both this age I live and this handsome guy I am. That’s right, I am taking them to a night club.

“So Ichigo… What is this place you are taking us again?” Asked Renji, impatiently sitting by my desk with his elbows resting on it and his clenched fists supporting his chin.

                Rukia and Toushirou are finishing to get dressed while Rangiku is talking to me and Renji whilst doing her make-up.

“Hold that anxiety Renji, I can assure you it’s worth it, I bet none of you have ever been to a place like this when you were humans” I tell him adding up to his anticipation as I haven’t said yet what it’s all about.

“Okay we trust you, also, I like surprises so I guess I am fine with not knowing it beforehand” says Rangiku while working on her mascara.

                Renji seems conformed with waiting. I actually wanted to tell them after building a bit more anticipation, but I guess I will just leave it to be a surprise. I can picture their drooling in awe from beholding my dancing techniques, I guess the last they have seen in that matter was waltz of something like that.

                I hear the door opening.

“Ichigo, we are ready, let’s go!” It’s Rukia and behind her Toushirou giving the finishing touches to… well his tie? Nevermind, these guys don’t know how we dress nowadays, at least he will draw some more attention for me as well.

                We walk a few minutes through karakura streets with me guiding them until we set gaze upon a luxurious building drowning in a sea of pink, red and purple flashing lights as powerful beams swim across it, shot from several spotlights arranged by the entrance. It reads “Karakura Bitches” and the queue defies our sight as it extends around contouring several quarters further.

                I wave to one of the security guards and he gestures me to enter

“Good evening Ichy-Bitchy, brought some new friends today?” Asks my old acquaintance. Usually people at his position are more serious towards customers, but after seeing each other on a regular basis for some years and having seen my dancing up close at the floor I guess it’s only natural to address me that way.

                Once inside people recognize me and make path while some of those more acquainted greet me.

“Ichigo… I can’t say…” Rukia grabs my arm but I immediately interrupt her

“You must be surprised huh? I guess none of you have ever been to such a place, you know, dancing clubs have been making quite a success since some decades, it’s only natural that…”

                All four of them burst in laughter, I stare at them confused wondering if I had said something funny

“How naive Kurosaki… Now after all this show you had better prove me you are really Ichy-Bitchy, for I have my own reputation at Soul Society too” As Toushirou challenges me I feel my confidence shake… What could be his reputation?

“The cold blooded Bitch… perhaps the most feared person in Soul Society when it comes to dance battles… That’s his nickname if you happen to be wondering” Warns me Rangiku while smirking deviously.

                There is nothing to be scared of, at least I tell myself that. I won’t let Toushirou tarnish my reputation in my own town. I wave to the DJ and he nods, suddenly the music stops and comes an announcement.

“Ladies and gentleman, I ask you to make room at the center of the floor because shit is going to get real now! Ichy-Bitchy is going to battle”

                Imediately the people around us get farther and we are given a free circle of a few meters of diameter. I face Toushirou with my reputation in mind… Nothing shall tarnish it, I won’t allow anything but victory from this dispute.

                As the music starts, we take our instances and start working our bodies with moves ranging from the slow, tender, sweet and cute to fast, rash, violent and mean. As we twerk all the way to the floor, people go wild, some faint or try to approach us but are immediately stopped. We break into sweat, our legs burn, our minds quiet any thinking and before we know it we face each other striking our final poses at the last beat of the sound.

                The commotion is huge.

“Oh my! What a show, surely Ichy-Bicthy makes up for his fame! And what an opponent, this kid could take him on as equal! I guess our winner is…” Suddenly the DJ has the microphone taken from his hands.

                I cannot believe what I am seeing… What are these guys doing here? Where’s my Shinigami badge? I can’t allow them to bring chaos upon this place, not with so many innocents.

“Grimmjow, what’s the meaning of this? What are you doing here you bastard! Get out of this place, let’s solve it between us! Don’t involve innocent people in this!”

“What are you saying… Ichy-Bitchy?” He chuckles and resumes “Let’s solve it right here in this floor. DJ you won’t tell the winner until you get to see all the contestants”

                Behind him are Aizen, Harribel and Ulquiorra. Much to my amazement the DJ resumes a bit scared

“Okay, so all the four are giving it a try?”

“We are battling in teams, you may call us Las Panteras and we challenge the four of them.” Grimmjow speaks at the microphone and stares at me. Before I utter any protest Aizen takes the word.

“Are you afraid Kurosaki? I think we can leave our differences aside tonight and have some fun” He glares me with malicious eyes “We even may put some interesting stakes in this, how do you say both my life and yours?

                I couldn’t answer to this, I couldn’t believe what he just said… Is he really going to put his life at stake in a dance battle? I can really end this war if I win…

“Aizen we will never put at risk the life of a comrade this way… This is just devilish” Rukia Shouts

“Wait Rukia, I will accept that, please guys trust me and give your best” I continue “Aizen, so it’s a deal, if we win your life is ours. I wouldn’t even mind about the other outcome because it’s not going to happen”

                Aizen grins and all four of them make their way to the floor and face us. Showing quite a bit of confidence in his eyes, Aizen crosses his arms and says while grinning.

                “In fact I will give you an advantage, you will have 80% of chance to win, for Ulquiorra will take all four of you alone” Boasts Aizen while resting his hands on Ulquiorra’s shoulders.

                That makes me want to laugh my pants off. Okay Ulquiorra alone against us… That bastard can’t even smile, how the hell is he going to beat us in such an art as dancing?

“Fine, so be it. What about you Ulquiorra? Feeling pressed? Do you realize your leader’s life is at your hands?

                Ulquiorra nods his head and slightly closes his eyes.

“Sorry to disappoint you. I may be the Quarta Espada, but I also live up to another title… I am the Cero Rebolada, the most skilled dancer in Hueco Mundo. Not even Aizen is at my level when dancing is concerned”.

                He steps forward and faces the four of us lined up. As soon as the music plays I feel an uneasiness… The way he moves… it looks like he thoroughly rehearsed each step to perfection, I feel I am facing a master choreographer who has taught and guided all those who work with the divas and the pop industry, I feel my dancing to be wrong near him, I feel like I am just jogging in the same spot, just moving my feet shyly while beholding this. My hips feels hard, my moves can’t flow, my twerks are laughably unsexy and my face is in despair. The way he looks to me makes me want to kneel and beg him to stop humiliating me. As I look to my mates they are on their knees facing the ground crying in shame, as I look to the audience they are crying tears of joy and screaming their innermost satisfaction at every sexy pose Ulquiorra makes, some of them are falling to the ground like some powerful force pushed them. At the end of the music I am on knees and he’s just in front of me, shirtless and patting my head with his right hand, while giving me a pitying glare. Then he kneels to reach my level.

“Sorry to have to destroy you like this… I feel bad about the state I have left you in Human… Don’t worry, I shall take care of you” He whispers in my ears. I somehow feel comfortable hearing this, even knowing he must be toying with me. I look to my friends and as they try to reach me, Aizen blocks their path giving them a dangerous glare.

“I guess a deal is a deal… honestly I haven’t come here for bloodshed, we may save that for another time”

                Grimmjow pulls me by the hair and drags me to the exit as I scream. Outside he ties my wrists together and gags me while Harribel opens a Garganta. We enter while I am pulled by the rope tied to my fists.

Arriving at Las Noches all I could do was hear them.

“Ulquiorra, take him to your room and get him in a more proper attire for he’s going to join us in our Espada meeting today. Our agenda for tonight is: What should we do with him”

“Ok, Aizen-sama”

“I kinda pity him in this miserable state he is. Makes me wanna slap his face until he begs me to stop in tears.”

“Don’t you dare do anything to him until you have permission to, Grimmjow”

“Shut it Ulquiorra, I know that”

I feel a strong pull to drag me along the corridor, it’s Ulquiorra taking me away from Grimmjow and Harribel, as Aizen had already left.

He takes me to a large white room and tells me to stay put while he took some clothes from a wardrobe. Without a word he lifts me and shoves me in the bed, I feel my trousers being pulled away and then I am just in underware with him at my back.

“Don’t worry, I am not allowed to do anything aside from getting you dressed”

I feel him wearing the new set of trousers on me through my feet up to my ass, rubbing unintentionally but tenderly the back of his fingers along the way with the cloth. I feel relieved with the treatment he’s giving me, though it’s not the position I wanted to be in the first place.

“I am going to untie you in order to change your shirt, please do cooperate as I don’t want trouble for neither of us right now”

I nod, I know it isn’t going to help if I try to go rampant here all alone. Plus they’ve taken my badge and my zanpakutou. I guess if they had the intention of killing me they would have already done so.

He shoves the shirt at me.

“Wear it and after that give me your wrists so I can tie them again”

I do as ordered and place my hands on his lap as he indicated. He gently wraps the heavy rope around my wrists and put some strength in it to make sure it’s not too loose.

“Is it too tight?”

I can’t believe he is asking me that, is he really worried? I guess I will test it. I nod at him affirmatively and hum a bit through the gag with begging eyes. Surprises me that he loosens the tie.

“That should do, I can’t loosen it anymore”

*knock*knock*knock*

“Ok, we are ready to go. Come human, I will allow you to go walking on your feet rather than on your knees, but do behave”

I follow Ulquiorra down the hallway to a huge chamber, we stop by the doors as they slowly open and reveal a meeting room where everybody seemed to be just waiting us to start.

“Splendid, you look great this way Shinigami”

A voice shouts from the meeting room. In fact I am not that bad, I was given the traditional clothing they wear at Las Noches, the same white outfit as everybody else. I just don’t know if he is talking about it or about me being tied and gagged. Anyway, I couldn’t answer that compliment.

“Welcome Ulquiorra and Ichigo.”

“Excuse us, Aizen-sama, may we take a seat?”

“Yes you may. Mind that I’ve rearranged your seat position so you are beside Grimmjow.”

“Yeah that idiot kept begging to be near you so he could bully that boy”

“Shut up Yammi!”

I follow Ulquiorra and as he sits I also do, but on the floor. Now I have those two thighs almost at my ears, in the left Ulquiorra’s and in the right Grimmjow’s. I look up searching for Grimmjow’s gaze in order to check his intentions and he answers me with an evil grin.

“So with everybody comfortable we are ready to discuss today’s matter: What should we do with Ichigo Kurosaki. As a prize for winning the boy to us I will let Ulquiorra express his intentions first.”

“Thanks Aizen-sama. After destroying his pride and tarnishing his reputation, I felt Kurosaki-kun devasted, so devasted I’ve decided to be merciful on him. Instead of killing him I would like to see every drop of his pride to be drought as he cries at my feet, then he may work as a servant in Las Noches”

“Lame… Let’s just dismember him, it would be more fun”

“You’re disgusting Yammi. There’s no need for such an atrocity. Let me just slice him in two”

“Harribel-san, Yammi-san, both of you are so uncourteous to our guest, let’s be more civilized. I suggest he spends his last moments at my laboratory helping me with experiments”

“Shut up Szayel! I agree with Harribel, just behead him”

The voices start melding together to the point it becomes just noise and nobody can understand anything clear anymore.

“Silence. Thanks for your suggestions my dear Espada, but I’ve decided to leave the decision for the two responsible for getting us such delightful souvenir. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The first came up with the bet idea, which I really liked and the latter won the bet. So it’s up to them”

“Okay, Ulquiorra already gave his opinion”

Grimmjow stops, looks at me licking his lips, his gaze pierce me in a way I am terribly afraid to be near him, but at the same time I want to lean on his hot thigh and be spoiled tenderly. I don’t know how to explain this feeling I have for him, all this malice evokes in me feelings other than fear.

I feel a hot hand grasp my head and bring it to its right until it’s cushioned by some soft thighs. I can’t describe my feelings now… Why is he doing this to me? Why being so gentle and at the same time looking so ill-intentioned? That’s right, I am right now being stroked by Grimmjow in the very way I desired. I feel I will break in tears right now.

“I guess we can share him, like he stays one day with Ulquiorra and the next with me. As for what I intend to do with him… Well nothing much different than Ulquiorra, but I am not so disheartened as to scramble his emotions. Let’s say I will educate him to be my cute pet.”

He turns to me again and speaks.

“Right Shinigami, happy? I am being really cool to you, make sure to be thankful to me”

If I could speak right now… I guess pride wouldn’t let me say that…  But what I wanted to shout right now is something like “Thanks Grimmjow for saving me, please protect me, I want to be by your side”. But that WILL NEVER leave my mouth, I assure.

“Interesting Grimmjow. I found it rather amusing. Ulquiorra how do you like the idea”

“It seems fair Aizen-sama”

“Well then it’s settled, you may come to an agreement yourselves. My fellow Espada, you are dismissed.”

As everybody including Aizen leave the room, the 3 of us are left alone. Both Arrancars face each other.

“Ulquiorra, I guess you can have him the first day, I would be very delighted to see him crawling to me tomorrow after being with you.”

“Why are you doing this Grimmjow? I didn’t think you were so light heartened. I warn you not to get involved with him emotionally as all of his soul will be mine to play with.”

“What? Me getting involved? I just wanna stomp any hope of love he has, I want to see him cling to me like I am his savior and then suck the last gleam on his eyes before he collapses”

“Right… As for his name, let’s agree on how we should call him in order to not interfere in his education, as you call it.”

“I like Ichi-kun. Ichi-kun, how does that sound?”

He pats my head but all I can do is Hum. Just to make it clear, no, I don’t like that name.

“Look Ulquiorra, he loved it, so it’s Ichi-kun.”

“Ok, Let me take him to my room, I already have plans for tonight”

As ulquiorra says that, he stands up and guides me. I look back and I can see Grimmjow staring at me with that very characteristic grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**My First Noche in Las Noches.**

* * *

 

The door slams shut behind me. The green-eyed Arrancar has brought me to his room and now stands between me and the door. Patiently he walks to me, with those inhuman eyes looking down to mine. Strangely I do not feel threatened. He calmly removes my gag and unties my rope cuffs.

“Thanks…” Is all I am able to say now feeling relieved from the tension of being restricted.

“I would be very amused if I could get into your mind to see how this sudden change in your life is being processed”

I look down. I still couldn’t think of it all, surely my life is a mess now.

“Sorry, even I can’t do that…”

“Are you afraid?

“I don’t think so… I am surprised but I didn’t feel you and Grimmjow want to harm me.”

“Is being harmed… Is dying your only fear?”

This question… I couldn’t answer him… If I said so it would mean I am comfortable with all else: with the treatment I am receiving, with abandoning my life and friends, with being in Hueco Mundo living by their side. I don’t know if he realizes the confusion he casts upon me, for I can’t feel any fear now, for I feel safe by his side.

“That’s… a difficult question.”

I look up to his eyes, asking for comprehension.

“Sorry I am insecure as to tell you this… For I want to trust you and open my feelings, but I have no reason to do so yet”

“Amusing. Who else would you be able to trust besides me? I do not need your trust, but if it may help you I allow it to be placed on me.”

“I… I feel safe around you. Right now you and Grimmjow are my only hope, I feel like begging for both of you to be by my side, but at the same time feeling that puts me in a very vulnerable position… I guess my other fear is being weak…”

“Come with me”

Ulquiorra sits at the edge of his bed, inviting me to sit by his feet. As I sit down and rest my head on the bedside while glaring at him, he starts stroking my cheeks with those pale hands of his.

“Grimmjow and I aren’t human anymore, I hope you bear that in mind. There are some emotions we have difficulty expressing and some we are totally devoid of. It can’t stop to amuse me that you may be awakening some I have long forsaken, and though it makes me feel closer to a human it kills the dullness of my life as a hollow following Aizen’s orders. For that sake, allow me to try my best to make you feel helpless enough as to store all your strength and will in my hands, so I can take care of you and bring you joy in being weak and dependent. I believe Grimmjow feels the same thing, but he clearly has difficulty in hiding it from others… probably he will even try to hide it from yourself.”

I have lost all my words right now… I can’t accept that, it’s far too scary… yet, deep down I find it extremely tempting… Should I hand him my heart?

“Ulquiorra… what are we going to do from now on? What do you plan to make of me?”

“Before anything, we must address each other properly… You are Ichi-kun and you may call me Ulquiorra-sama. When you feel at ease and ready to be mine call me Ulqui-sama.”

“Right… Ul… Ulqui… Ulquiorra-sama”

That was hard... he really didn’t go easy on me…

“Besides that, you will be living under 5 rules”.

By the looks of it he has it already planned to some extent. Is it too strange if I say I am anxious to see what he will make of me?

“Rule number 1: When under my responsibility, you live in my room and nowhere else”

Okay, seems easy, I kinda like his room.

“Rule number 2: It will be me that will dress and undress you when necessary. You are not entitled to strip or wear any piece of clothing on your own”

Ok… That’s creepy… and perverted too. I could picture Grimmjow making this kind of game with me, but not Ulquiorra.

“Rule number3: You must address me properly, both alone and in the presence of others”

That’s to expect, needless to say I guess.

“Rule number 4: I decide when and where you will sleep. If you are a good boy I can have you at my bed”

I guess I want to be a bad boy… But honestly I don’t want to sleep on the floor, so I guess I will need to show him some of the naughtiness he’s looking for… in his bed.

“Rule number 5: You are not allowed to feed by yourself. When you need food, ask me and I feed it to your mouth. If I think you deserve it.”

Ok… not cool, that’s extremely humiliating… I found this one the worst of them all.

“Ulqui… Ulquior… Ulquiorra-sama… Please be good to me at rule number 5, just to remind you I need it to survive, unlike you”

“Ichi-kun… you have to behave nicely if you want that kindness from me. Bear in mind that I do allow you to question my rules and ask for my pity. What I don’t tolerate is you breaking them.”

I don’t know what to say… I think he’s reached the point I have nothing more to protest… the rules are clear, all I can hope is for his empathy.

“No questions? Ok, you are learning fast… Today you sleep on the floor. If you could address me more tenderly as Ulqui-sama I would let you in my bed. But I will allow you to acknowledge my kindness another day. Please don’t force it now, as my decision is taken and I wouldn’t like it if you just feigned it.”

I nod resigned… According to his last rule, the worst of them all, I have to ask him when I want food… So…

“Ulquiorra-sama, I am hungry, may I have some food?”

“I want you to have just a glass of juice now. Strawberry juice for my little strawberry”

Little strawberry? How odd is to hear that from someone like Ulquiorra… I guess he is trying really hard to succeed in this feelings stuff he said.

“Thanks…”

He opens the door and calls a guard. After some seconds he’s back.

“Your meal will arrive soon. While we are waiting, let me put some pajamas on you. Stand up.”

He goes to my back and grabs my hips, pulling it towards his. I feel his fingers lifting my shirt and warming my belly. One of his hands grab the edge of the shirt, pulling it from my body slowly as the other expands on my belly, pulling me stronger towards its owner, I can feel his breathing behind my neck and his chest skin touching my back’s… It’s warm and seducing, makes me want it to last longer.

“Now doggy and just move your legs so as to help me strip you”

I crouch like he demanded and stare at the floor waiting for his move. Suddenly I feel his tender fingertips rub from my neck down my ass through my spine. His fingers slip between my underwear and my trousers as his hands spread and cup my buttocks, while one of his middle fingers rub my asshole. I moan and loosen up, I want more, I am embarrassed, I want to tell him to stop but I also want more of it.

“You seem to like it, moan more for me”

Having said that, I feel the rubbing intensity increase, along with the pressure, my moans grow louder and sexier.

“Ul… Ulqui… sama… please… stop”

He seems delighted by it, the intensity decreases slowly until the rubbing stops.

“You can’t cease to amuse me Ichi-kun… It’s a pity I have to share you with Grimmjow tomorrow…”

He now resumes stripping my trousers, but also making sure to rub, grab and press every inch of my legs until all clothing has come out my body, except for my underwear.

“This underwear is not proper for this place you may know. It wasn’t even right to wear this human clothing on our meeting… I guess I will have to punish you for that…”

*knock*knock*knock*

“It must be your Juice… poor thing, I will forgive your fault and not punish you now, but stand still while I fetch it for you”

Ok… thanks juice guard, I never thought Ulquiorra could be so creepy.

“Ou may sit now. Open your mouth and look up. Swallow it smoothly, I don’t want a single drop to be wasted”

I figured out this must be torture… in this position and also without my hands controlling the liquid flow it’s utterly impossible to drink properly, but he insists on giving it to me himself.

“Naughty Ichi-kun, you are wasting your Juice… what do you say when you do this?”

He slaps my face, making me spit more juice.

“Sorry Ulqui-sama… please give me the rest, I am thirsty”

“I pity you so much I guess I will forgive this mess you made. But be sure to clean it before you finish your meal.”

Ulquiorra suddenly pull my underwear violently it rips apart and hurts enough to have me screaming.

“Take it, use this to clean the floor, but do it in doggy position”

Shameful… I feel totally ashamed of my position now… I am so vulnerable, I feel his eyes study me, I feel his most ill intentions towards me. His gaze runs my body, bit by bit, I feel totally exposed and defenseless while I rub the floor with my underwear, now totally unusable.

“I hope you forgive me Ichi-kun for being so mean to you today, I will treat you nicely if you become a good boy and submit to me”

He grabs my face and pours the rest of the juice carefully in my mouth, giving me time to swallow it properly, like he should have done from the start. Having finished my meal, he claps twice and the lights go out.

“Ichi-kun, I am sorry, you must hate me for today, I am going to give you a bedsheet to cover you so it doesn’t get too cold down there” 

I accept it and lie down covered, staring at the ceiling. Just what has become of my life? What are my exact feelings towards Ulquiorra? I felt so much easiness near him, I could think I was in love with him… But after all this I am also scared. Part of me wants to believe he’s trying to love me, to give me affection, the other tells me it’s all just a maniac game he’s playing… I guess only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Could my life get any harder?**

* * *

 

Last night could be so much better… I recall it all in my dreams, except Ulquiorra is so much more affectionate in them… He’s rubbing my cheeks with an honest smile while he embraces me and I rest my head on his strong pecks… He says...

“Ichi-kun…”

“Fucking wake up, It’s my turn to have you today!”

I feel a sudden slap in my butt, so loud and painful I scream.

“That’s what you get for sleeping like that… Ulquiorra, how could you do this to him?”

“Take him now and let me sleep… I will teach him a lesson for being too indecent later”

“Serves him right. Hey Ichigo, Ichi-kun, I mean, Hurry and come with me, don’t resist.”

He pulls me by my arm in order to have me standing while I try desperately to hide… well you know what what I want to hide and why.

“Don’t be ashamed, it’s all mine, I like to see it and you’ll get used to let me do it. But now let me show you your new home”

He grabs me like a baby, any drops of coolness I still retained was brutally dried after he takes me in that position without any clothing through the castle shouting.

“Good morning, good morning, everybody greet our castle’s princess”

I say it in voice voice to him stop. To my surprise he answers in the same volume.

“I had to humiliate you a bit so people buy the idea I sold at the meeting. I know Ulquiorra treated you bad, it’s just like him, but unlike him I can show affection”

I feel my trust in him grow stronger and I relax in his arms for now. He seems to notice it and smiles.

The door is kicked open as we go through, he leaves me at his bed and locks the door.

“Okay, I need to tell you my rules for us to work well.”

“I figured as much”

“Don’t worry, I am not as complex as Ulquiorra”

That makes me feel better I guess,

“First off, you call me Master, I call you Ichy. No Ichi-kun. You may only call me Grimmjow when you are moaning or screaming in pleasure.”

Creepy… but at least I know he intends to please me

“Second, it’s obvious that you are staying with me, thus you will use my clothes, so if you get them dirty it’s you not the servants who will do the laundry”

What a considerate guy, it amazes me he thought so far.

“Third, I make the rules and you obey. Your opinion just matters when I ask it, otherwise you know the answer, it’s ‘Yes Master’”

Ok… this last one pretty much means that he doesn’t know what else to say and basically he’s at the command. Nothing new.

“Master, may I ask questions?”

“Have you not paid attention to the rules? That’s obvious you can while I permit you.”

“Ok, how do I know if I have the permition?”

“I’ll slap your bitch face otherwise”

Where’s the tenderness?

“Ok, one more question… what is there to do at las Noches? I mean, I’ve only had a night here with Ulquiorra and even though it was creepy I guess it’s ok to do those things at night or for some hours… but what do you do all day?”

“Great question… This place is extremely boring, I, for instance, look at the desert most of the day when I am not training or in meetings”

“It seems lonely and dull”

“Forget about what we do here… What do you usually do in the human world? It’s ben sucha long time I’ve forgotten how was human life like.”

“Well it depends who we are with…”

“What do you do with your partners?”

“Do you mean partners like… a boyfriend?”

I shouldn’t have said that… Oh such a dangerous thing to say to a hollow, I shouldn’t abuse his generosity with such games.’

“That’s right… Before anything let me get this clear: You are not my boyfriends, you are my slave. But you can be my beloved slave if I become your beloved master. I may even treat you like a boyfriend sometimes.”

“Are you serious?”

Ok, I am totally afraid of this being a game.

“Couldn’t you notice you trigger something in me? Couldn’t’you tell by the way I look to you ad touch you?”

“Master… I … I really want to believe what you are saying. Please, let me believe that I can be your beloved… slave.”

It feels strange to put me as slave before him… but that’s the position I am in now, so I need to play accordingly. Maybe I can change that in the future?

“Let’s build it little by little. So… what kind of stuff do you do to kill time in couple?”

“Well… I was never engaged, but I know strolling at the park is very common”

“As if there was any park here… Wanna hang out in the desert? Duh!”

“No… we could go to the human world…”

“Not a bad idea… but you’ll need to behave nicely and we need to ask Aizen”

After I gave the idea I recalled what I would describe as a tiny detail, but of great relevance: My friends, what to do with them? They’ll surely try to rescue me, but I doubt Aizen will let that happen…

“That’s decided Ichy! I will ask Aizen, come with me.”

Before leaving the room he puts a leash around my neck. It even has a metal plaque carved ‘Ichy’ on it. I pretend I didn’t see that… I won’t question as it’ll make things even worse.

“Ok, now we are ready”

We are now at Aizen’s door, Grimmjow knocks and in no time we are allowed in. He bows and pushes me down by the leash, making me bow as well.

“Aizen-sama… I came to ask for your permission to go to the human world with him”

The leader stares worriedly

“For what purpose, Grimmjow?”

“I want… to have a stroll at the park with him”

Grimmjow seems to be quite embarrassed to be asking that.

“Oh really? You two seem to be too much attached…”

I flinch at that… Shouldn’t Grimmjow be playing the bad guy role? Aizen seems to not be happy with that

“I like that idea. I will let you go under one condition. I am assigning you a mission there, Ichigo”

He pauses, stands from the throne and resumes.

“Your orders are to say good bye to all your friends and family and your reason is you and Grimmjow are getting married. Or that’s what they should believe in.”

“Aizen… What kind of mission is that? Why is it important to you to fuck with my friends and family?”

I could not help but rage after hearing that. Suddenly I feel a kick in my belly and collapse to the floor in screams.

“Sorry Aizen-sama, I will educate him well”

Grimmjow stares at me angrily… I hope he forgets that until night time. Aizen Nods at Tousen, who instantly disappears. In a matter of seconds Kaname comes back followed by Ulquiorra and harribel.

“Ulquiorra, Harribel. I am sending you on that mission we’ve talked before. I’ve got reports that recently more Shinigamis are gathering in karakura town. Your mission is check on their numbers and strength. Futhermore, you are going together with grimmjow and Ichigo, who have a mission of their own and you are allowed to take prisoners if you feel like.”

The two Espadas nod affirmatively and open a garganta. Before we go, Tousen gives a Gigai to Grimmjow and hands me a pill.

“Take that, Kurosaki Ichigo”

Without questioning I take the pill and in a matter of seconds I feel my energy drained.

“It’s a reaitsu suppresser, for 24 hours you will lose your Shinigami powers. Just a safety measure. Don’t worry, Ulquiorra and Harribel will be by your side to protect you from those Shinigami”

Okay, no comments. Tousen, you may be trying to provoke me but I really don’t care about you. I just let him enjoy my poker face and follow the Espadas.

After some walking, we are at my house’s door. Both me and Grimmjow are visible to normal humans and have our reiatsu hidden. Ulquiorra and Harribel stay outside my house while we give my family the news.

“Dad, Yuzu, Karin I need to tell you something important.”

“Ichi-nii, who is your friend? He seems creepy…”

“Hey kid, is that the way you greet people?”

“Sorry Grimmjow. Yuzu, that’s not nice to say. His name is Grimmjow and he’s…”

Oh my god, what do I say? It’s so hard to say that… I desperately turn to Grimmjow and he notices my terror.

“I am his boyfriend. Not only that, he has come here to tell you he will be moving to my house and you will rarely see him after that. So this is a farewell”

I as cold, trembling and sweating… Grimmjow, could you not be so insensitive, you could have let me give them the bad news…

“Th…That’s right… Sorry, I was afraid to tell you Dad. We’ve been going out for some months and now I think it’s high time I give you knowledge of this fact. We won’t be able to saty longer… we have a flight soon and I still need to say good bye to my friends…”

I never knew I was so good at acting, but it still depresses me having to fool my own family.

“Don’t worry Ichigo, I’ve known you were into guys since you were a kid, you know. I give your total support and congratulations, Mr. Grimmjow is very handsome… I haven’t told you but I am also Bissexual and I dated several guys before your mom… By the way”

I gasped at that. My dad sure got creepy and the way he is staring at Grimmjow… Is he really flirting with my supposed boyfriend?

“Let’s go Ichigo. Bye Ichigo’s family, maybe we’ll pay you another visit someday.”

While Grimmjow waits at the door, I bid my farewell to Yuzu, Karin and Dad. We meet with the other 2 Espadas who were outside and after some talking they decide com go to school with us. I wonder were are Rukia and the others, these two are releasing so much Reiatsu it’s impossible for them not to notice. While walking, Grimmjow slides his hand in mine, before I make any protest.

“Hey, we need to at least look like we are engaged, act accordingle and remember: I am your seme.”

What the hell is he talking about? Who said that?

“Grimmjow! That’s not fair, we didn’t agree on that… Why am I the Uke?”

He gives me a cold glare and I gulp remembering I just broke his rules. Damn.

“We talk about it later… Ichy”

Suddenly Harribel and Ulquiorra stop. We are surrounded by Shinigamis. I can see Rukia, Renji, Hisagi, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku and Ayasegawa… Damn, they shouldn’t have come, they are no match for these two! I can see Chad and Inoue Running towards us too.

“Run! I am fine, believe me, you cannot fight them!”

“Shut up Kurosaki, we are here to rescue you!”

“That’s right Ichigo! We will never abandon a comrade”

“Shut it Shinigamis, we are getting married, we just came here for him to inform you of that.”

I wanted to hide my face behind Grimmjow when he said that.

“Hey Ichy, tell your friends how much you love me.”

I’m turning red, I look at their faces… they didn’t buy the idea, of course they wouldn’t. Grimmjow is so bad at lying and I need to fix this.

“Huh… Guys it’s okay, they’re not doing anything bad to me really… Please don’t get involved…”

Grimmjow gazes furiously at me, I get the message.

“Also… I really am in love with grimmjow”

“Kurosaki-kun! Is it true? Is it true you love him? If it is, I give you my support”

It’s Inoue, I guess that either she is too naïve and actually believed in that or she’s just trying to fool herself, either way it’s better like this…

“Cut it Ichigo, we know they’re forcing you to do that… You’d never fall in love with him!”

It’s Rukia… Damn, they really don’t get it. I need to stop them from getting themselves killed right now.

“Don’t try to rescue me, I don’t want to be rescued. You have no right to choose who I fall in love with”

That sounded convincing, I’m sure

“Kurosaki, shut up. We are not doing this for you anymore. We need to rescue you for Soul Society’s sake. Bankai!”

Damn, Toushirou has just entered Bankai and Hisagi is charging right behind him. In a matter of seconds 2 powerful reiatsus explode, I’ve lost my breath, I barely can’t stand. This pill had rendered my so weak I am almost collapsing. I feel Grimmjow hold me, embracing me around my chest and fitting my armpits on his shoulder. I feel weak, my sight blurs, and the last thing I can see is Ulquiorra and Harribel in the Resurrection form before I pass out.

I open my eyes, I am at a park’s bench, my head lies on Grimmjow’s lap, I can see his chest and his jaw while he talks something with Ulquiorra and Harribel.

“Hey look Grimmjow, he’s awake”

“Damn, this pill really got him weak. You two make sure you don’t do that again near him. Hey Ichy, look what we found on our way here, we’re going to bring these souvenirs back home”

I look to the floor and I see Hisagi and Toushirou gravely injured lying unconsciously on the floor.

“Grimm… Jow… Master… What happened?

“Those Shinigami got beaten pretty badly, don’t worry, nobody died. There was that woman, Inoue I believe, who didn’t want to fight and even believed that bullshit we said. Well I told her to spread that you’ve moved and couldn’t tell anyone because our flight would be in no time.”

“I see… thank you”

I simply don’t wanna think, I crunch into fetal position and hide my face in his belly, I don’t wanna see my friends injured, I don’t wanna be here anymore.

“Just take me back… Please…”

I cry… I don’t know what’s happening to me… Am I really handing myself to Grimmjow? Am I really seeking his comfort?

“Let’s go back”

It’s Ulquiorra, his voice is as always devoid of any emotion. Well at least I guess it’s better this way, I am still scared of our last night together.

Arriving at Las Noches, Grimmjow asks me if I want to go with them to report on the mission and probably hear of what will become of my friends firsthand. I ask him to take me to his room and let me there… I am not well right now to hear that. After laying me on his bed, Grimmjow stops by the door and looks back at me.

“Make sure you get ready to receive your punishment when I come back… But I guess I can say I found it all enjoyable, Thank you”

Has he really thanked me? What’s happening between us? I am extremely fragile right now, I am about to give it all up, everything, he can have it all… Let me just enjoy this moment alone, let me close my eyes and hope he opens them again for me, with tender strokes, a soft kiss and warm words.


	4. Even in hell there’s a basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo waits Grimmjow return from the meeting. What will happen when he's back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Sorry for not posting for quite a while. I intend to resume this fanfic and I'd like to thank you for supporting it. Also I'd like to take the chance to apologize for the previous chapters in regards to english mistakes. I gave this one a better revision and I hope you'll find it better written that the previous ones.

The time flows slowly. I am laid on Grimmjow’s bed looking at the curtains dancing with the breeze. It feels like the sun has just set, even though there’s no sun here. I guess they just adjust the luminosity to match each time of the day.

What has become of Toushirou and Shuuhei? I can’t help but worry about their safety… though Ulquiorra and Grimmjow seem to be nice, I can’t say anything about the others, such as Hallibel, who wanted to slice me apart.

“Get out of my way, piece of shit”

I hear Grimmjow’s faint voice, he’s distant, but probably coming this way. I feel a gentle heat on my chest and giggle reflexively as I think of him entering the room with that annoyed look he usually has. I guess I can’t fight it after all, I am getting more and more at ease with him.

The door bursts open with a kick, Grimmjow enters the room furiously. I become a bit startled and a bit afraid, but he turns back, facing the outside.

“What are you guys looking at? Fix this shitty door now!”

He orders the two arrancar following him. I’ve never seen those two, I guess they are just low ranks that get bullied by guys like Grimmjow.

“Shitty meeting… Like hell I would care about those two Shinigami… I’ve lost precious time with my Ichy…”

Grimmjow mutters in annoyance and, before he could notice, I turn around and pretend to be sleeping. My heart bumps in excitement and I can’t hide the blush in my cheeks… his words made me feel like a teenager in his first love.

I hear Grimmjow’s steps closing the distance. As he stops by the bed I start to get more and more anxious, my face flushes and I feel the urge to burst in laughter like a child trying to keep a lie in front of its parents. Grimmjow giggles and embraces me gently, wrapping his arms around my belly and pulling me towards him as he lies on the bed.

“You are awake aren’t you?”

Grimmjow whispers at my ears. I let a stupid smile take over my face and place my hands over his.

“Sorry… Master… I just didn’t know what face to make…”

I answer him shyly. Grimmjow, however, turns serious and pulls me tighter.

“Don’t get all cute with me, you’ll end up frustrated. I will not play the sweet boyfriend with you, you are my slave, remember?”

Grimmjow speaks calmly and authoritatively. I feel a chill going up my spine and gulp at this surprising change of attitude. I feel cold for a moment, somehow I could feel cold even with his hot body clinging to my back.

“Good, I like your fear. Remember, I am not your boyfriend I am your master. I’ll decide when to be sweet and when to be rough. But, I guess it won’t make any bad if you know this… Ichy, I really like you.”

Grimmjow keeps serious while talking to me, but he get somehow more affectionate, as if my fear fed his protective instincts or his pity, and kisses my nape.

He must be toying with my feelings… how am I supposed to endure all this without falling in love and if I fall in love how am I supposed to endure all this? What kind of relationship does he expect us to build?

“Hey… you are too obedient now, aren’t you? What happened to that Ichigo of earlier, discussing who would be the seme, huh? I didn’t forget you raised your voice without permission.”

Grimmjow flips me so I am facing up, sits at my belly and restrains my arms with his knees. It is quite frightening to look at him now, he really seems determined to beat me.

Suddenly, Grimmjow bends forward, curling over me and placing his face over mine. Our lips are almost touching each other. As I close my eyes and blush smilingly waiting for a kiss, Grimmjow spits at my face.

“What did you think I would do, kiss you? Sorry, I’m not in the mood right now. You don’t deserve it yet.”

Grimmjow bends back to his original position and grabs my throat. His spit drips down my nose and my right cheek, covering also my right eye. I feel the pain of his grip suffocating me and stare at him with only one eye.

“Don’t make that face. You should be thanking me for that. Here… open your mouth.”

Grimmjow seems to be having fun looking to my pained face. He rubs one of his fingers over my wet face, dipping his fingertip in his own saliva and taking it to my mouth afterwards.

I am pissed with him, honestly, I want to punch his face for doing that to me… but at the same time, I want him to compliment me and to be sweet. I open my mouth obediently and lick his finger, trying not to be too sensual. I want to show him I accepted his orders.

“Ichy you are so obedient… if I asked to slap your face, would you allow me? Keep smiling!”

Grimmjow smiles cynically and lands a moderately painful slap on my cheeks, just enough to make it hurt. He could make it much worse if he really wanted to punish me, this time it looks like he’s just trying to get me angry.

He keeps slapping my face and I try to force a smile despite the pain and the blood rushing my head. I want to punch him right now, but he overpowers me easily.

After some beating, Grimmjow stops and looks at me triumphant.

“See… you are too obedient. How do you expect to become MY seme like that? We can try that one day, but you’ll have to make me want it. For now, let me take care of you, okay honey?”

Grimmjow brings his face closer and looks me in the eyes, finishing his talk with a soft kiss. His tenderness alleviates all my previous tension. I start to cry in rejoice.

“Master… I love you…”

I cry in low voice between our kisses and Grimmjow grins at it. As things get hotter, he gradually spreads his body over mine and embraces my torso. With one of his hands, Grimmjow reaches for my ass. I contort in pleasure and in anticipation as his hands descend from my back. I can feel his bulge pressing against mine and see his grin of satisfaction with my moaning face.

“I like you this way… who’s my cute servant?”

“I am… “

“Do you trust me? Will you submit totally to me?”

“Yes… Master… I am yours…”

I don’t have any more will to resist Grimmjow, right now he could do whatever he pleased with me. He flips me gently so that my face sinks into the mattress and his hard dick pressing against the fabric of our clothes dive slightly between my ass cheeks.

I’ve never had this intimacy with another man before… I feel a bit afraid and insecure. What if I mess up, will Grimmjow be mad at me? I only know superficially how a male-to-male sex works…

“Master… I don’t know what to do now…”

Grimmjow pets my hair while rubbing his bulge in my ass. I feel waves of heat run my body and my legs shake a little as if I reflexively tried to spread them.

“Don’t worry, your job is to relax and desire me… you must desire me so badly you will beg for my dick inside you.”

Saying that, Grimmjow strips our pants, leaving us with nothing but underwear. The sensation grow exponentially, the heat of his skin, the hardness of his crotch, the roughness of his moves… I can’t help but moan even louder. I start to lose my self-awareness, I don’t care anymore if I’ll be heard or not, I don’t care about what kind of face I’m making… all I want is to tell Grimmjow how much I need him right now…

Suddenly Grimmjow stops his movements and I feel him sitting on the back of my thighs.

“Don’t raise your head, just relax and leave everything to me… when we are at it you’ll know what to do”

It feels funny being like this, I can’t see what he’s doing. I just feel him sat on me and my ass facing up, near his aching cock.

I feel his cold fingertips touch my exposed skin and lifting the tight underwear. My skin chills with this cold delicate touch. He strips me slowly and I feel the mild breeze coming from the window blow on my ass cheeks. I suddenly hear him spitting, but just a drop or two fall reach my skin.

When I least expected, I feel Grimmjow’s cold wet fingers intrude my ass, rubbing my anus with moderate force. Grimmjow seems to be getting a bit impatient and I feel pressed to give in, his strokes make me get used to the finger that pierce inside whenever I budge a bit. He spits more and this time it falls on my ass. Grimmjow retreats his finger and inserts it back while dragging more saliva inside me.

It’s painful at start and quite humiliating… he’s spitting at my ass and poking my insides while I moan lusciously and my dick aches with pleasure.

“Enjoy, take your time… make sure you want to gobble my fingers with your ass… accept everything that comes from me now”

I start feeling more and more used to the situation. Grimmjow adds more saliva and inserts a third finger. His pace fastens, his fingers go deeper and start rubbing me in a way I break in moan and shudders of pleasure. I simply can’t stand it anymore.

“Master… please…”

I can’t even talk properly anymore, luckily he understands what I mean.

The three fingers retreat and after some seconds, I feel a huge bulge press against my hole, forcing its way in. A ripping pain and an urge to spread myself wide open for him run my entire body.

It’s extremely painful and I can’t hold my screams. Grimmjow, however, doesn’t seem to care about my noise. When his dick is mid-way in, he lie the rest of his body over me and with a single thrust aided by gravity and by his embrace, the rest of his shaft slide in with a popping sound when his waist meet mine.

I cry in pain but my dick leaps in excitement, I feel like clutching my muscles around his penis just to fill this mix of pain and pleasure.

“Yessss…. Ichy…. Like that, click your ass around my dick!”

Grimmjow starts pulling back his dick and pounding it back in, my groans follow his pace and I reach for his hand, pressing it harder and harder.

The pounding stops suddenly and his dick retreats.

“Flip…”

I obey Grimmjow and as soon as I flip my body up, he spreads my legs and place my ankles on his shoulders. Grimmjow leans his body forward and presses his dick inside me again, but this time it’s a bit less painful.

I can see it all… this turns me on so much more… his pleasure face while fucking me, his huge pecks and abs working at every thrust.

Grimmjow forces his torso towards mine, making my thighs nearly touch my chest, and kisses me while pounding me heavily.

“Mas…ter… I’m gonna cum…”

“Let me help...”

Grimmjow grabs my throbbing dick and start to stroke my cum out of it, which spill on both or our bellies.

“Now it’s my time to fill you… tomorrow you will be a Grimmjow’s cum flavored twink for Ulquiorra to taste”

I feel a wave of moisture fill my insides to the point I feel like I’m going to burst. As Grimmjow removes his dick, cum start to drips out of my ass. I feel soggy, sticky and smelly, but strangely enough, I’m loving this sensation, after all, it’s all Grimmjow’s stuff.

“Thanks… master…”

I barely have any strength to say anything now. Grimmjow falls to my side, pulls me closer and then pulls the bedsheet to cover us slightly.

“You were great Ichy… if you keep being a good boy I might fall in love with you…”

It feels so good staying with him like this… I can’t avoid feeling like we are a couple… I want to be as sweet as possible to him, I want to call him ‘honey’ and to be cuddled all day long… but I am just his slave…

“Master, I love you…”

Grimmjow pretends he didn’t hear, but he seemed glad.

“I’m impressed you didn’t ask anything… maybe you are more obedient than I predicted. I’ll let you know what was decided in that meeting.”

Curiosity strikes me suddenly. How could I have forgotten about Toushirou and Shuuhei so easily? Grimmjow seemed really mad when he came and I doubt it’s just because he lost some hours with me.

“Well… I have to tell you because it concerns you as well… shit… damn Aizen…”

Grimmjow becomes furious by merely remembering, so furious he clenches his grip on my hand so tight it hurts.

“Ouch…”

“Sorry Ichy…”

Grimmjow takes a breath and starts talking in a serious tone.

“Those two were brainwashed in order to replace their memories. They believe they’ve always been servants of this castle. That’s okay, none of my concern… though they were kinda cute I already have you to play… The worst part is the one that involves you…”

Grimmjow takes a pause and looks me deep in the eye.

“I hope you don’t end up forgetting your feelings for me… You will be working as a servant in the castle too during the day and only at night you will be allowed to return to your room, in this case mine or Ulquiorra’s.”

 


End file.
